


Estranged Royalty

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Just a stray Prince and a sleeping Lord meeting and never you mind that, M/M, Narrative Bullshit, No Lube, Paradox Space, Paradox space needs to mind its damn business, Rough Sex, The Homestuck Epilogues, Ultimate Dirk Strider, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Sometimes paradox space makes mistakes and two souls are brought together where they shouldn't have been.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Marvus Xoloto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio





	Estranged Royalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachttour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/gifts).



Marvus isn’t quite sure where he is for a minute. He rocks on his heels, tilting his head slightly, sharp gaze flitting along the walls.

It looks like the inside of a ship- there’s the expected glass wall, revealing stars streaking past. Marvus clasps his hands behind his back and steps over, tilting his head back to look out at the universe.

He hums a soft note to himself and feels the way it resonates low in his chest. Everything feels not quite real, almost hazy in a dream-like quality around them. The effort of an offshoot to establish a branch- but not relevant enough to be  _ solid. _

“That’s because it isn’t.”

Marvus turns on his heel and standing there is an alien. He flashes them a grin as everything slots into place.

“Well, ain’t that the truth.” He sweeps his gaze up and down the stranger, examining them closely.

He’s tall- but not nearly as tall as Marvus. Platinum white hair, pale skin, no horns- like a ghost of a troll. Marvus spares a moment to wonder what color eyes are hidden behind those shades, but decides it ultimately doesn’t matter- because he can feel something incredibly familiar from this alien.

“We’re called humans.” The human says. “I’m Dirk.”

Ah. There it is. Marvus chuckles and steps forwards.

“Marvus.” He says, but he has a feeling that Dirk already knew that.

The same feeling he got from their not-quite-there friend, the one tied up and wrapped in and tossed about by the whims of narration and timelines and canon. This one in front of him,  _ Dirk,  _ give him the same feeling-

“Only I’m much more in control of canon.” Dirk says, and his head tilts. “That’s what you’re thinking, right?”

Marvus’ grin gets wider. “Well, now that’s most definitely real interestin’, ain’t it? For a matter of control, anyway, it’s all about what ya got- or don’t got, right?”

He seems to be familiar with trolls, so Marvus doesn’t bother worrying about it. Dirk nods a little as if to confirm the idea.

“See, as far as I can tell, if none of this is real, then ya ain’t got any real control of it, do ya? It’s all held together by this connection of non-relevance to canon.”

Marvus laughs a little as Dirk tenses, the idea striking something mighty sharp under his skin. There’s something about this human that makes him want to needle him, to look at him and see what makes him tick. 

“I can tell ya’re not the kinda homeboy used to bein’ on the back foot- ain’t no worries about it, I ain’t here to tread on any toes. Just another troll riding the whims of fate and narration.”

“Things don’t happen for no reason.” Dirk says. He’s watching Marvus with a vaguely wary air. Marvus takes a step. Dirk takes one to match. They’re slowly moving in sync, circling each other like planets in orbit. Two gravitational pulls. “If you’re here, now, in this space with me, then you must have a reason to be here.”

Marvus shrugs. He watches the trail of Dirk’s cape, the smooth, dangerous way Dirk moves. He knows that Dirk sees the motions echoed back in him as they walk. The motion is hypnotic, almost.

“Plenty of things happen for no reason.” Marvus flashes a grin and the lines in Dirk’s shoulders tense. “Maybe it’s on account of someone’s whims. Maybe it’s canon tossin us together for the sake of just this conversation. Maybe it’s just for a single moment. Don’t really matter none- ya can feel it as well as I can, don’tcha?”

Marvus stops and spreads his arms wide. Dirk halts in his tracks.

“None of this matters.” Marvus says. “A non-canonical moment in a non-canonical timeline in a non-canonical place- even our simple existence is unmotivated, unneeded. Will we even remember this when it’s all said and done? Or is it another offshoot tossed to the whims of fate?”

“If there’s no point, then we should be fading like smoke.” Dirk says. “Absorbed into the alpha timeline.”

The more Dirk talks, the more Marvus likes what he hears, likes the low quality of his voice, likes the dangerous set to Dirk’s muscles, like’s the line of Dirk’s jaw. In this hazy, almost-space the only thing that’s  _ real  _ is the two of them. Even their surroundings are blurring when Marvus doesn’t look at them directly.

“Where would the fun with that be?” Marvus laughs and steps forwards. Like gravity, Dirk steps forwards to match him. Everything is hot and electric, the tension between them crackling over Marvus’ skin. “Who says we gotta follow canon, anyway?”

It’s rather strange, really- just like the Other (as Marvus has taken to calling them), he feels immediately taken with Dirk. Perhaps it’s the curl of power, of narration, of the flicker of the soul of someone who can step out Beyond Canon, if only for a moment.

Someone who can change the course of fate.

“The very nature of canon means we must follow its whims.” Dirk says and his voice is low. Marvus wants to chase it down, down, see how this human’s voice will soar and shift for him.

“Do we?” Marvus purrs. They step forwards again. Marvus towers over the human- by a good foot, at least.

Dirk seems struck dumb. Marvus can see his eyes behind his shades, wide and yet-

_ hungry. _

“Nothin matters, Dirk, not like this. What matters is what we  _ make of it. _ ”

Marvus doesn’t know which one of them moves first. Dirk’s hands are in his hair and Marvus’ are grabbing at Dirk’s ass and they’re trying to slam their faces together, biting and  _ devouring _ each other’s mouths. There’s a desperation to both of their movements as Dirk  _ pulls  _ and Marvus  _ growls _ , the both of them unleashed, unrestrained in this space that matters  _ not. _

Two beings of canon adjacency, set free from their binds. One god, clawing for control over everything around him, one troll, fighting against the whims of fate. Here, control is lost.

They hit the floor in a tumbling roll, Marvus pinning Dirk down on his back, legs open on either side of Marvus’ thighs. His hair falls around them in a wild mane as Dirk  _ yanks  _ him in for another kiss, pulling Marvus’ clothes open with a hungry  _ need.  _ Marvus goes with it willingly- there are no cameras here, no adoring fans, nothing to worry about, he doesn’t need to watch his words carefully or his actions or anything he does- he can simply  _ have. _

Two great beings, unleashed. This was  _ inevitable. _

Dirk drags his nails over Marvus’ tough skin, Marvus tears Dirk’s clothing open with his claws. Their motions are rough, careless, eager and wild. Dirk rolls them, straddles Marvus’ waist, and bites at Marvus’ mouth. Marvus laughs and pulls Dirk’s hair, scrapes his teeth over Dirk’s throat and grins at the shivers that run through the human.

“I got a feeling I know what ya like-” Marvus croons. He can feel the pulsing connection between them, the heady rush of give and take and the strand that threads around the timeline, holding it together from the force of their connection. Marvus plucks at the string and Dirk moans, the noise  _ torn  _ from the human’s throat, strangled and raw.

Marvus doesn’t bother to let Dirk shed the torn remains of his clothing. He pulls Dirk in, yanks his bulge out, and pulls Dirk down. The human loves it rough- so Marvus will be  _ rough. _

Dirk is tight and hot and warm around Marvus- humans clearly run  _ much much  _ hotter, as hot as rustbloods, maybe, but it’s warming Marvus to the core as Dirk doesn’t hesitate, he starts fucking his hips down onto Marvus’ bulge with hard snaps, panting roughly. Marvus is more than happy to indulge, grabbing Dirk’s hips and pulling him down as Marvus bucks his hips, slams up into him, watching the human above him cry out and pitch forwards, catching himself on Marvus’ broad chest. He moves like a sinful prayer, sent right from the Messiahs, voice pulling from his throat like it’s something that was catching, before- and now it’s set  _ free. _

Marvus rolls them, watches Dirk gasp and his eyes go wide and Marvus stuffs his bulge into this human, makes him take more of it- it’s thick, compared to the human’s own stiff sex, and long, too- but Dirk doesn’t seem to care about the difference, clinging to Marvus and crying out, panting, calling Marvus’ name.

The world twists and rolls around them as paradox space finally realizes that there’s an uncut timeline, as it realizes that there’s a meeting of souls that never should have met and tries to correct it- but Marvus has the connection now, has the link between himself and Dirk and can look paradox space in the eye and beat it back with a metaphorical stick.

He’s got a beautiful creature crying out for him and writhing on his bulge, how could he let the timeline snap closed so fast? How could he let this  _ go? _

Marvus slams into Dirk, rutting hard and planting a hand on the ground next to Dirk’s head. Dirk is all but folded in half as Marvus fucks into him, panting and groaning and making noises of hot, desperate pleasure that settle low in Marvus’ gut, that pull him right up to the edge. Dirk wraps a hand around his human bulge, jerking fast and rough, his other hand clinging to Marvus’ forearm to try and brace himself against.

“Come on, pretty boy.” Marvus purrs. “Make it worth it. This is our space here- I read ya as much as ya read me, don’cha?  _ Let go. _ ”

Dirk cums with a cry, white splattering across his belly. Marvus drags him in and  _ fucks _ , hard and fast, plunging his writhing bulge into Dirk over and over as Dirk arches and cries out and squirms, sweat beading across his forehead, until Marvus pushes home and cums, pumping his genmat into Dirk.

Paradox space presses in, insistent. Upset at being denied. It presses down on the both of them.

Dirk looks up at Marvus blearily. Marvus grins down at him and swipes a thumb over Dirk’s cheek, through the clear tears that he’s blinking away.

“Ain’t nothin’ to cry about, Dirk.” He says. “Might see each other again, might not- who knows? It’s all in the Messiah’s hands at this point.”

Marvus plucks at the connection threading them together and watches Dirk shudder at the vibration that echoes through both of their souls.

“I’m thinkin  _ might. _ ” Marvus murmurs.

“Yeah.” Dirk says. “That’d be nice.”

Simultaneously, they let go, a relaxation of tension.

  
  


Paradox space rushes in and claims everything back. Between-spaces and impossible events are folded away and erased back into nothingness.

  
  


The only thing remaining is a single, long strand, connecting through time and paradox space, of two souls never meant to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
